O Quarto
by NanbeiNoHana
Summary: Não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre acabariam naquele quarto, compartilhando algumas horas noturnas um com o outro. NejiSaku


**N/A:** Eu peguei a idéia dessa fic (tradução de 'In that room') de uma história excelente chamada "Olhos de cão azul", do colombiano Gabriel García Márquez. Quem puder, leia a história (ou o livro todo, é um livro de contos). As frases em itálico são as primeiras frases da história original, então é só botar no Google que dá pra achar a história completa. A linha do tempo é meio confusa e indefinida, e isso eu fiz de propósito.

**N/A 2:** Os direitos autorais não pertencem a mim.

* * *

_Então olhou para mim. Pensava que olhava para mim pela primeira vez. Mas então, quando se virou por trás do abajur, e eu continuava sentindo sobre o ombro, nas minhas costas, seu escorregadio e oleoso olhar, compreendi que era eu quem a olhava pela primeira vez._

* * *

- O que nós estamos fazendo?

Uma voz masculina ecoou pelo quarto. Ele estava olhando para a mulher sob seu corpo. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas e ela estava nua e suada – eles tinham recém terminado de fazer sexo. É claro que ele sabia o que eles estavam fazendo; afinal, eles se encontravam todas as noites, naquele mesmo quarto. Mas isso não significava que ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- O que nós estamos fazendo... – ela repetiu a pergunta. – Fica quieto. Não estrague esse sonho com perguntas desnecessárias. Você sabe disso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Era estranho, mas ele a compreendia. Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou aquela bela mulher, com pele de alabastro, olhos de jade e cabelo cor de chiclete – podia ser verdade ou uma pegadinha da sua memória, e ele sabia disso. Não que isso importasse, no fim das contas. Ela só existia durante a noite, naquele quarto. E em nenhum outro lugar.

Parecia uma eternidade, mas, na verdade, ele não conseguia se lembrar por quanto tempo eles estavam naquela situação. Uma semana? Dois meses? Cinco anos? Estaria aquilo realmente acontecendo? Ele não sabia dizer. Mas ele se lembrava de ter perguntado isso a ela, muito tempo atrás. Ela somente deu de ombros.

- E isso lá importa? A gente sempre se encontra, e pra mim isso é suficiente.

Sua resposta o satisfez. Ela estava certa; não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre acabariam naquele quarto, compartilhando algumas horas noturnas um com o outro. Como eles foram parar lá em primeiro lugar era algo além de sua compreensão. Entretanto, uma vez que aquilo acontecia infalivelmente toda noite, comos e porquês não eram tão importantes assim. Eles só se importavam com o que faziam juntos.

Nas primeiras noites que eles se encontraram, ele só sentava em uma cadeira e ficava olhando para ela por horas, em silêncio. Ela estava sempre dormindo e ele tinha medo de acordá-la. Medo de que ela sumisse. Mas uma noite ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Ela não parecia assustada ou confusa ou com raiva. Sua face estava calma, como se ela nem tivesse acordado.

- Então é você que fica me olhando enquanto eu durmo.

Pela primeira vez em dias – ou semanas?, meses?, ele não sabia dizer – ela falou com ele. Sua voz era suave, ainda que forte, mas ele nunca conseguia se lembrar dela, independente do quanto ele tentasse. Um belo dia ele desistiu de tentar se lembrar da voz dela. Ele podia sempre ouvir aquela voz partindo da própria dona, então ele não precisava da ajuda de sua memória.

Aquela noite ele ficou calado. Mas no que parecia a próxima noite, ele decidiu respondê-la.

- Sim. Eu tenho te olhado dormir por algum tempo, eu acho. Você estava sempre dormindo... O que te fez acordar?

- Mas eu não acordei. É por isso que estou aqui.

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa.

- O que foi? Você também não está acordado. – a confusão dele pareceu aumentar dez vezes. – Oh. Então você ainda não percebeu.

- Percebi o quê?

Ele recebeu um sorriso enigmático como resposta.

Ainda assim, a relação deles foi melhorando à medida que as noites passavam. Eles conversavam muito sobre nada em particular, e aparentemente sempre tinham assunto para conversar. O estranho era que eles nunca falavam sobre suas vidas, ou sobre o que faziam fora daquele quarto. Havia um lado de fora? E ele perguntou isso a ela, alguns meses – pelo menos era o que parecia – depois da primeira vez que ela falou com ele.

- É como se fosse um sonho... – ele complementou. Ela sorriu.

- Nossa, demorou para você perceber isso, hein?

- Então é um sonho mesmo. Na verdade, isso explica muito. Mas por que nós sempre sonhamos um com o outro, nesse mesmo quarto?

- Não tenho certeza. Mas todas as noites, quando eu deito minha cabeça no travesseiro, eu penso em você. Mesmo eu não conseguindo me lembrar do seu rosto.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela disse algo sobre sua vida fora daquele quarto. Aquilo disparou alguns flashes de memória da _outra_ vida dele. Porque ele sentia que aquelas noites naquele quarto com ela eram reais, mesmo que só acontecessem na mente dele – e, assim ele esperava, na dela também.

- E eu esqueci você... de novo. – ele abaixou os olhos.

- Eu sei. Toda noite você olha para mim como se fosse a primeira vez.

- Mas então eu me lembro. Como sempre. – ele estava dizendo a verdade. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Amanhã eu não vou me esquecer de você durante o dia.

Mas ela sabia que ele a esqueceria.

- Desculpa... Eu não queria estragar o momento. Eu só queria… me lembrar. – ele rolou seu corpo nu para o lado, envolvendo-a em seus braços. A pele dela encostada na dele produzia uma sensação boa, seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, o sexo era enlouquecedor, mas ainda assim ele esquecia de tudo quando acordava.

- Eu me lembro de você – ela disse – e isso dói, porque eu não sei como te encontrar. É... Eu ainda estou te procurando por aí.

Ele lembrava da primeira vez que ela disse que estava procurando por ele. Ela não tinha sonhado com ele por uma semana inteira, o que significava que ele tinha ficado sozinho naquele quarto.

- Achei que você tinha sumido para sempre.

- Pois não sumi – ela espreguiçou na cama, sozinha (eles ainda eram só amigos naquela época) – mas foi por pouco.

- O que houve?

- Bom, eu nunca te disse, mas eu estive procurando por você. Não me pergunte como, pois eu mesma não sei. Semana passada, eu estava caminhando em um parque, quando eu senti um cheiro que fez me lembrar de você. Pensei 'ele está perto' e segui o cheiro. Eu não vi o carro vindo até o momento que eu ouvi os pneus cantando. Passei essa semana em coma. É bom te ver agora; isso significa que eu ainda estou viva e minha cabeça está voltando ao normal.

- Você não sabe onde eu moro e você não se lembra do meu rosto quando está acordada. Como, e mais importante, por que você está procurando por mim?

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e, outra vez, lhe deu um sorriso enigmático como resposta.

- Pelo menos eu sei por que você está procurando por mim. Eu faria o mesmo, se pudesse me lembrar de você. Eu ainda não sei como você consegue, como você começa a procurar.

Ela se aconchegou em seu peito nu, deixando que seu cheiro masculino invadisse suas narinas. – Eu não posso responder isso direito. Acho que estou sempre alerta ao ambiente à minha volta, esperando que você cruze meu caminho. Como aquele dia em que o ar tinha o seu cheiro e eu quase morri.

Ele apertou o corpo dela contra o seu. – Por favor, não morra por minha causa. Eu enlouqueceria se tivesse que ficar sozinho nesse quarto de novo.

- Só que eu não vou morrer. Não posso morrer. Não antes de te encontrar.

- Mas e se você me encontrar e eu não te reconhecer?

- Então eu vou ter que fazer você se apaixonar por mim de novo. Eu consegui uma vez, posso fazer duas vezes.

Uma noite, mais ou menos um ano e meio depois do primeiro encontro deles, ele abriu os olhos e viu um borrão rosa pulando em sua direção. Ela o abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso – foi a primeira vez que eles se tocaram. Ele pôs os braços em volta da cintura dela, sentindo que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Ela tinha um leve cheiro de flores de cerejeira; ele adorava o cheiro dela, mas sabia que não se lembraria na manhã seguinte, depois que seu alarme o levava para longe dela.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, preocupado com ela.

- Nada... – ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz – Agora parece tão idiota, mas eu tive um forte pressentimento que você não estaria mais aqui. Eu estava aqui desde três horas atrás e nenhum sinal de você...

- Mas cá estou. Eu posso até esquecer sobre nós durante o dia, mas de noite eu sou todo seu. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você.

- Eu sei. Desculpa. É que…

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu sei como você se sente.

- Você... sabe?

- Sei. Levei um tempo pra perceber, já que você só existe para mim durante nossas noites, mas eu acabei entendendo tudo. Eu sei por que você está procurando por mim.

- Então isso é uma coisa boa. Eu sabia que você entenderia, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Só pra constar, eu quero que você saiba que agora, quando eu olho para trás, eu não vejo um dia no qual não te amei também.

Naquela noite, eles trocaram seus primeiros cem beijos, ou mais.

- Meu amor, você está ficando fria. Ponha suas roupas de volta.

- Acho que meu lençol caiu. Me vestir agora seria inútil.

- Eu não vou reclamar – ele disse com um sorriso sexy. Ela deu um soco de brincadeira no braço, e ele fingiu que doeu. – Ai! Mocinha, ninguém bate em mim e sai vivo.

- Oh não! Senhor Olhos-Brancos, o que você vai fazer comigo? – ela entrou no jogo.

- Vou te dar uma lição. Uma lição muito boa. – ele passou a mão ao longo da coluna dela, fazendo-a arrepiar. Ela fechou os olhos, prevendo o prazer que eles dariam um ao outro. O corpo dele cobriu o dela pela segunda vez naquela noite, e ele a beijou como se não houvesse amanhã.

- E se essa for a nossa última noite juntos? – ela perguntou para ele uma vez.

- Não é.

- É o que esperamos, mas não podemos ter certeza absoluta.

- Bem, então nós deveríamos viver como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ela sorriu sedutoramente. – Estava esperando que você dissesse isso – ela segurou a barra da camisa dele, puxando-a para cima e atirando-a para longe.

- O que você tá fazendo?

Ela o empurrou para a cama, montando nos quadris dele. – Estou vivendo como se não houvesse amanhã.

Os dois estavam respirando forte. Eles ainda encontraram energia suficiente para fazer amor uma terceira vez naquela noite. Já era quase manhã; logo o alarme dele ia disparar, e aqueles doces momentos acabariam. Ela acariciou a bochecha dele, prendendo uma longa mecha de cabelo cor de café atrás da orelha dele.

Ele a beijou gentilmente. – Eu queria tanto te pedir em casamento...

- É, isso seria bom. Mas quando eu te encontrar, nós podemos nos casar adequadamente.

Até lá, eles pelo menos teriam as noites para ficarem juntos.


End file.
